The Wrong Guy
by marina eys
Summary: Ron lifted Hermione's veil. She raised her eyes expectantly, only to discover that the man standing in front of her was not Ron at all... Hermione is supposed to be getting married to Ron. Then how is it that she has just married HIM of all people? DMHG


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. Most of it belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. So please don't sue!

* * *

**-The Wrong Guy-**

* * *

This is just a little something I came up with on a late Friday night. Its supposed to be fun so don't expect anything realistic! Please review and tell me what you think.

It is set a few years after Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco leave Hogwarts and ultimately there will be a D/Hr ending.

**Summary:**

"Ron lifted Hermione's veil. She raised her eyes expectantly...only to discover that the man standing in front of her was not Ron at all."

Hermione is supposed to be getting married to Ron. Then how is it that she has just married the man she despises? Trouble ensues - especially when they find out that there is a little something that is stopping them from getting divorced or their marriage annulled.

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

"That is it!" Hermione Granger yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have had enough."

Her normally warm brown eyes flashed in annoyance and her cheeks were a rosy red. Her once bushy hair was straightened and had streaks of gold weaved through it. The woman standing in the shop was a very different one from the girl who had first started attending Hogwarts almost twelve years ago.

She pushed past the dozen or so shop assistants who were crowding around her, vying for her attention. Each of them were holding three or four different wedding dresses.

Mrs Granger rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Honey, you are never satisfied. We must have gone to at least fifty stores so far and none of the wedding dresses have tickled your fancy. You have not even considered any of the bridesmaid ones yet."

Hermione pushed past her mother and was already at the door. "Come on, we have to go and look at the next one." She spoke to Mrs Granger as well as her other companion, Ginny Weasley.

"Aye, aye, captain." She winked and followed Hermione.

"This wedding is going to be a disaster." Mrs Granger predicted, not knowing how close to the truth she actually was.

Later that night in the Weasley household, the Burrow, Hermione was standing up by the fireplace with her fiancé, Ronald Weasley (she was sleeping over for the night). They had started dating in their 6th year at Hogwarts (Hermione secretly thought that was because nobody else had ever been interested in either of them) and had been dating ever since. Hermione loved Ron but at times like this she really doubted it. They were having another one of their arguments.

"But I thought we were going to Italy for our honeymoon." She wrinkled up her nose in confusion.

"I would love to go to Italy but I think that Fiji would be better." He insisted.

"We had already booked the plane flight and everything. If we cancel we will lose all of our money. And besides, the wedding is in a month. We can't just change our minds now." Hermione said angrily. (A/N: I have made it so that Wizards and Witches cannot apparate or use the floo network to go to other countries so that they have to rely on magic-propelled planes).

Ron was starting to go as red as his hair. "Why do you always have to be so difficult? Can't you agree with me for once on one little thing?" He demanded, losing his temper.

Hermione shrunk back away from him. She hated it when he flew into a rage. She usually just let him work his anger off but then he said the following words, "It must be the mudblood in you."

Hermione stared at him coolly for a moment and then lifted her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Hard.

They both stood there silently, surveying each other, waiting for the other to speak. Hermione could see the red imprint of her hand on his face. Ron finally opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He seemed shaken – he had never called anybody that before, let alone Hermione. He reached out to hug his future spouse but she shrugged him off.

She turned and silently trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, not bothering to once glance back down.

"Good night." She dispassionately called before she entered her room and went to bed.

Ron regained his composure as he too walked up the stairs and entered Hermione's bedroom. "I'm sorry," he began. "It's the stress of the wedding – it is making me go crazy. Please forgive me." he pleaded. He could see the outline of Hermione's body in the dark.

Hermione switched on her bedside table light. She raised herself up from the bed and leant on one elbow.

"I understand." She responded unemotionally. Ron went over by her side and leaned down to her. He kissed her lips lightly.

"Have a good night's sleep." He whispered, and turned off the light.

* * *

Meanwhile, fifty kilometres away, another man and woman were fighting.

"But I thought you loved me." Pansy's bottom lip trembled as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"The only reason I'm marrying you, which you would be wise to remember, is for business reasons only. If your father did not own half the companies in the wizarding world and my father the other, I doubt very much that I would be paying any attention to you at all." Draco Malfoy cruelly stated as he critically gazed at his appearance in the mirror. His short blonde hair had been combed back smartly and, coupled with the suit he was wearing, Malfoy exuded confidence. His face had darkened over the past few years and made him seem even more devilishly handsome.

"So everything you told me was a lie, was it?" Pansy asked.

"Let me think," Draco paused for a few seconds. "Yes." He almost snickered as he turned around and saw the hurt expression on Pansy's face. "You know I am incapable of loving anybody."

"You are just saying that. It's because you're afraid to feel anything." Pansy said furiously.

"Don't you dare accuse me of being afraid! I am not scared of anything. I just don't believe in love."

Pansy spun around so that her back was facing her husband-to-be. "The wedding's in a month and we can't even stand being in the same room as each other. Well, you can't seem to stand being in the same room as me."

Draco responded by shrugging as if he did not know what to do.

"We should be perfect for each other." Pansy continued. "We're both rich, Slytherins, our fathers' are great friends. Why is it all going so wrong?"

Draco merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight…_dearest_." He spoke the last word sarcastically and stalked off.

He knew that he was going to marry Pansy whether he liked it or not. His father had made it clear that if he did not marry her, Lucius would disown him. Draco loosened his necktie. To him, marrying Pansy would almost be as bad as marrying that bookworm, mudblood Granger. Almost. How he would love to be anywhere else than where he was at the moment.

* * *

_Three weeks and six days later… _

Hermione was fidgeting with her purse, nervously. Tomorrow was _the _day. The _big _day. The day of all days. The wedding day.

She kept on speculating whether she was doing was the right thing. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with Ron? She kept on wondering whether she was making the right decision. Did her mother or Mrs Weasley feel like this about getting married?

Hermione decided to drown out all her thoughts by going to the local pub, which was something she never did. She ordered a beer and before she knew it she had finished her first glass and had ordered another one. And then another one. And then another. And another.

It was almost closing time and everything in front of her seemed to be swimming. She grabbed onto what she thought was the edge of the bar but was just empty air. She promptly fell off her chair and onto the floor. "Oops." She hiccuped.

The man behind the bar took one glance at her and decided to call a taxi to pick Hermione up.

"A young nice girl like that in a bar late at night by herself," he thought to himself. "What is the world coming to?"

Hermione staggered over to the taxi. She tried to tell the driver where she had to go but she kept on tripping over certain words.

"I n-neeed tooooo blooow. I m-mean go. I said blow! Ishn't dat funnee?" she laughed, earning herself a strange look from the driver.

She did eventually manage to get home and quickly fell asleep. She struggled not to think about the wedding. It was being held in one of the large special ceremonial rooms in the Ministry of Magic (it is where wizard weddings are conducted. The Ministry can hold up to seven weddings at a time in different rooms).

The next morning a loud _briiinngg_ woke Hermione up. She rolled over onto her back and crawled out of bed. Her head ached and for all her knowledge, she did not know any spells that could get rid of hangovers. She had never been drunk before. She tried not to shudder at the vague memory of her appalling behaviour and hoped that she had not really attempted to lap dance.

She looked at the time and saw that she only had two hours to get ready.

"Shit." She swore, and ran out to find her mother and father so that she could start getting ready.

Nearly two hours later, a fretful Hermione was standing next to her father behind closed doors. She was waiting for the procession to begin so that she could walk down the aisle and marry her "high school sweetheart".

Her hair had been pulled back into a knot with some loose curls that fell down her back. Her dress, which had taken her forever to decide whether she should get it or not, was of course white. It fitted her curvy yet slim body perfectly with a two-metre train at the back. It was sleeveless and this showed off her sculptured shoulders and décolletage to perfection. As she set the white veil over her face, she felt, and looked, like a princess. Well, she almost felt like a princess – she still could feel the effects of her the previous night. She did not want to tell anybody that she had spent the night before her wedding at a pub, so she could not ask anybody if they knew any spells to help her out. This, coupled with the fact that she had a veil on, meant that she could not see anything very clearly.

She turned to Mr Granger, who was looking back at her with a loving warmth in his eyes.

"Are you ready to be hitched?" he nudged Hermione, causing her to laugh.

"Of course I am, Dad."

Hermione stood by her father, listening to the noise and commotion inside. She soon realized something. "Dad. I think I need to go to the bathroom." She murmured.

"Now?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well go. But be quick, the wedding is going to start any minute now."

Hermione ran off out the door and into the corridor. She went to the bathroom and a minute later ran back out again, ready to join her father.

She ran along the corridor, trying to remember which door was the right one. She turned into one and saw her Dad in his black suit waiting there for her. He did not say anything as the organ had already started playing but she could hear him give a sigh of relief.

They waited for the bridesmaids to walk through and then they themselves began to walk down the aisle. Hermione smiled. Then stopped. The music was supposed to be playing Mozart, not Handel. Hermione figured that Ron must have changed his mind at the last minute. She could not help feeling irritated. Ron was always like that. He changed his mind at the drop of a hat.

She proceeded down the aisle slowly with her father up to the altar. She noticed that Ron looked rather peculiar and that the bridesmaid dresses looked a bit funny. However, she just thought that it was because of her hangover that she was seeing things. She had never been drunk before and now sincerely hoped that she never would be ever again.

Her father released her and she sat by her groom, listening to the minister as he began the wedding ceremony.

Hermione clenched her hands in her lap throughout most of the service, waiting for the part when she would have to stand up and say, "I do".

She was relieved when the time finally came to do so. The rings were brought up to the altar and the minister turned to Ron and asked him, "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby take Pansy Emma Parkinson to be your loyal wedded wife. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health?"

Time seemed to stop for Hermione. _The alcohol must have affected me worse than I thought. I can't believe that here on my wedding day I am imagining being married to the most disgusting and despicable moron on earth, Malfoy. And did he just call me Pansy?_

Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear her wooziness.

Her groom answered, "I do" and placed a ring on her ring finger. A ring that felt a bit heavier than usual.

The minister then began to ask Hermione what he had asked Ron and waited for her to answer. Hermione peered through the veil at Ron. She took a few deep breaths.

_Say yes. Just open your mouth and say yes._ She silently instructed herself. Ron elbowed her, prompting her to blurt out, "Yes. I do!"

The whole congregation, though Hermione could not see them well, looked puzzled, as did the groom.

She took a ring and slid it onto Ron's finger.

Then the minister spoke those all-important seven words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Hermione almost wept with joy and relief that she had done it. Now came the best part.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister uttered.

Ron lifted Hermione's veil. She raised her eyes expectantly and searched for Ron's, only to discover that the man standing in front of her was not, in fact, Ron at all.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What?" she shrieked. Malfoy looked like he had just been petrified and was at that moment wondering where the hell Pansy was.

The whole congregation (Hermione had never seen most of these people before) was in an uproar and she heard Malfoy say, "What the f-?"

Hermione felt weak and closed her eyes, letting the growing darkness enshroud her.

And fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you all think? Please please R&R to find out what happens. : ) 


End file.
